Icy streets
by EpicXephos
Summary: When Merlin Ambrosious, an eighteen year old orphan who works at a night club in london, is kidnapped by Abstergo he finds himself entering into the world of his ancestor, Cassius Ambrosious who was an assassin from the Victorian era. But soon, he is given an opportunity to stop the Templars by a blonde haired scientist/ assassin and his team. With dangers lurking round every corne
1. Introductions

In this, Merlin will have a different personality to Desmond.

Don't own Merlin or Assassin's Creed.

Merlin POV- Present Time-2013

With a groan, Merlin opened his eyes. All he could see was black and he felt a very scratchy material covering his face; his breath was caught in his throat. His head felt like it had been trampled by an army of horses. He loved animals and most animals seemed to like him but sometimes, horses and him didn't really get on. He tried to move his hands but panicked when he couldn't; it took him a moment to realise that his hands were tied behind the chair he was sat on. Struggling against his bonds, Merlin wondered how he had gotten into this position. He stopped pulling at the rope around his sore wrists and instead focused on the events of the previous night.

Merlin POV- Yesterday Night-2013

Merlin laughed as Gwaine, his best mate, was slapped hard around the face by a women he had failed to flirt with. "I told you Gwaine, this is how to woo a women!" In a flash, Merlin was shaking multiple bottles from behind the bar, the crowd watching in awe as he came to a halt and balance all 5 bottles on his arm. A handful of ladies saunterd up to him, drawing down the necks of their dresses, allowing Merlin to have a browse of their wares. Suddenly, an echoing bang erupted throughout the night club and the music came to an abrupt stop. Quickly, five men in black suits strode into the club, their eyes searching. Then all hell broke loose. Men and women ran amuck, screeming for their lives while Merlin lept over the bar and tried to clear a way through the crowd to the front door; he had no idea who these men were but he knew they were trouble so he tried to bolt. Unfortunatly, he hadn't seen a sixth man creep up behind him and, before he knew it, his arms were held tight to his sides and a foul smelling cloth shoved over his mouth and nose. Instantly, the drug took hold as Merlin's muffled shouts and furious movements slowled down and right before the blackness took hold, he watched as the men shoved a black sack over his head.

Merlin POV- Present Time- 2013

That didn't help much but atleat he knew why he couldn't see and why his hands were tied; he had been kidnapped! Forcing himself to remain calm, Merlin wonderd why they had taken him of all people. He had no debts, no family only one true friend and he sure hadn't refused to serve anybody. Unless they took him because of his past... No, impossible. Nobody knew about him or what he had done; so why was he here? His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door electronically sliding open. Slow, anagonizing footsteps circled him, making his feel nervous. It sure as hell wasn't working. Merlin was actually falling asleep! A fist grabbed onto the bag and pulled it off, bringing him face to face was a man with black hair, a long, thin scar and a very evil grin.

Kanen POV- Present day- 2013

Kanen studied the boy carefully; he was eighteen years of age and was working in a bar but he was here because of his past. Grinning, he paced slowly around the chair the boy was bound to, hoping to unerve him. He scowled when it didn't work and went to stand infront of his captive. Yanking off the bag, he stared at the boy with a grin on his face. Startiling blue eyes glared at him and he chuckled. " Well, Mr Ambrosious, what are you doing here?" Kanen wasn't surprised when Merlin didn't answer. It just made him laugh harder. "Do you know why you're here and not out there serving cocktails and uh helping women undress after a long night?" Still he recived no answer and in anger, he slapped the boy hard. His face whipped to the side and he emmited a small gasp of shock before regaining himself and staring Kanen again. "Fine you insolent brat, have it your way. Your here because of your past," At this, Merlin's eyes opened wide and Kanen knew he had struck Gold. "Oh yes, we know all about you and how you are an assassin."


	2. Abstergo

Merlin's POV

Merlin didn't hear Kanen's rumbling laugh. He only stared as the man beckoned for two burley guards to enter the room. "What do you mean?" he heard himself ask. "I know about you so don't deny it!" Merlin was brought back into reality when Kanen's fist hit him hard on his nose. "Dot do you don't from me?" Interrogated Merlin, trying to make his words sound right. "Your ancestors Memory boy." Merlin frantically struggled against his bonds; he couldn't let this man get into his mind. He didn't know why, but his father, before he died, had told him to protect his mind from the 'people'. A thought suddenly entered Merlin's head and he said it aloud. "Who are you?" His questioned earned Merlin another hit to the face but when he opened his eyes, Kanen was an inch away from him. "I, boy, am Kanen, main scientist at Abstergo Industries" Merlin's mind went into overdrive when he realised who the man was talking about. Abstergo was the front for the Templars! This made Merlin struggle harder but his efforts were in vain when a cloth was pushed against his face and Merlin went limp in his chair as the drug did its job.

Unknown POV

"Queen, this is Druid, I've just witnessed Kanen interrogate another captive, but his time, it's for real. What should I do?"

The man waited for minute when a voice on the other end of his phone spoke. "_Assist Kanen as usual but see what you can find out about the captive, he may prove useful later on."_

"Yes ma'am"


End file.
